


Runaways

by S_L_Blake



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Oneshot, Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L_Blake/pseuds/S_L_Blake
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* "That doesn't matter; you have to marry her, you have no choice now the contract is signed," Andi said, defeated, as she fought back tears. "That's where you're wrong. Everyone has a choice, Andi, and I choose you, I'll always choose you." Can Andromeda and Rodolphus defy the odds that are stacked against them and be reunited?
Relationships: Andromeda/Rodolphus
Kudos: 1





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here is an Andromeda/Rodolphus story I wrote a while ago. Thank you to secretfanficlover and cupcakeyyy for betaing this. I do not own any rights to Harry Potter; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Andromeda left the library, her mind elsewhere as she made her way to the Slytherin Common Room. Her parents had informed her during the summer holidays that Bellatrix would be marrying Rod the following summer after they’d finished Hogwarts.

She’d pleaded with her parents to change the contract, that her and Rodolphus were in love.

_“Love? Hah, that is just a foolish fancy, Andromeda, it’s already been settled. Rodolphus is the perfect match for Bella. Don’t worry, dear daughter, we have chosen well for you, you’re to be betrothed to Amycus Carrow,” Cygnus said, pleased with himself at the brilliant matches._

_Andromeda looked at her mother beseechingly for help, but Druella simply glanced at her nails as she spoke. “Your father has spoken, Andromeda. That is the end of the matter.”_

_With tears falling down her cheeks, Andromeda stormed out of the living room and ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She fell onto her bed sobbing, her heart breaking into a million pieces. She knew she could write to Rodolphus and ask him to speak to his father about the matter, but what would be the point? It wasn’t like his father would change his mind. She cried herself to sleep that night._

“Andi?” Rod’s voice broke her from the memory and she looked into his chocolate brown eyes for a moment before turning on her heel. She couldn’t do this, not now. She wanted to be as far away from him as was possible even if it hurt.

“Andi, wait!” Rodolphus shouted, his steps reverberating off the stone walls as he ran after her, they needed to talk. Catching up to her, he took her hand and led her into an empty classroom, his back against the door so she couldn’t leave until she’d heard what he had to say.

“Andi, you’ve avoided me for nearly two months, can we at least talk?” he asked, pain in his eyes at being shunned by the girl he loved. The arranged marriage wasn’t his fault but their parents’, hers in particular.

“About what, Rod? The fact that you’re marrying my sister next summer? I have nothing to say to you now, we’re done,” Andi snapped, her chestnut brown eyes blazing with such anger and sadness.

“I’m not going to marry her, Andi, I _want_ you… I _love_ you,” Rodolphus said, walking towards her and putting his hands on her face so that she’d meet his gaze.

“That doesn’t matter; you have to marry her, you have no choice now the contract is signed,” Andi said, defeated, as she fought back tears.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Everyone has a choice, Andi, and I choose you, I’ll always choose you. I spoke to my father and while he can’t get your parents to agree to change the contract, he’s spoken to his brother in America who has agreed to let me stay with him when I finish school. I’m not marrying Bellatrix.”

Andromeda was speechless as she realised that he intended to jilt her sister. Even so, she couldn’t help but smile, it would serve her right. Moving into his touch, she asked, “How long will you be away?”

“Just for the year, but I’m going to write to you. Then when you finish school I’m coming back to get you. I’m not losing you, Andromeda Black,” Rodolphus said, his eyes full of love for her. He kissed her softly as his hands settled on her waist, while hers went around his neck as she responded to it, finally feeling hope in her heart that they could be happy together, even if it meant running away with him, but he was worth it.

Andromeda spent as much time as she could with Rodolphus that year, even secret meetings now and then, so that her sisters were none the wiser that anything was going on between them. As far as they knew, Andromeda was still bereft over her break up with Rodolphus, they’d never know the truth until it was too late and there would be nothing either they or her parents could do.

The summer when Bellatrix finished school, there was an almighty uproar when word reached the Black household that Rodolphus had left leaving his father and brother a note simply saying that he wasn’t going to marry the crazed daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. Cygnus was furious, cutting ties with Rodolphus’ father Rhydian Lestrange almost instantly who wasn’t bothered in the slightest. Unlike the Blacks, the Lestranges were not incestuous but married for love, not for social standing.

“Did you know anything about this, Andromeda?” Cygnus all but demanded of his daughter, his eyes searching hers for any sign that she was about to lie to him.

“No, Father, I didn’t, I haven’t spoken to Rodolphus since we broke up,” Andromeda replied, there was a sadness in her chestnut brown eyes which her father would believe was to do with the break up, that it still hurt her. She was sad now for not being able to see the man she loved for a year, but the thought of writing to him at school where her parents and Bellatrix would be none the wiser was enough. She knew the year would go by, she would focus on her exams, determined to get good grades, knowing it would be advantageous for her when she finished school and reunited with Rodolphus.

* * *

Andromeda’s final year at Hogwarts was enjoyable - as enjoyable as it could be now that Bellatrix was no longer there. She focussed on classes and preparing for her exams at the end of the year. What she most loved were the letters she received from Rod, telling her what America was like and how he couldn’t wait to be reunited with her again, so that they could start their life together.

She was replying to his recent letter that she’d received a day earlier when she dropped the quill into the ink pot, her blood running cold at her little sister’s voice coming from behind her.

“Rodolphus? You’ve been together this whole time, haven’t you?” Narcissa said, surprised and shocked at her sister for being so deceiving.

Andromeda looked at Narcissa, the sister she’d always loved the most, who she hoped she could trust now, knowing that it was pointless lying.

“Yes, Izzy, we love each other and love matters more than an arranged marriage.”

Narcissa listened to her sister’s words, the hidden meaning, making her eyes widen. “You’re going to run, aren’t you? Andi, you know what Mother and Father will do; they’ll disown you and burn your name off the tapestry.”

“I don’t care, Narcissa, they lost me before this, when they wouldn’t change the contract so that I could marry Rod. They knew I loved him. They have no hold on me anymore, the moment I finish school, I am running away with Rodolphus.”

Narcissa sat down beside her sister. “But where will you go?” she asked.

“We’ll either find somewhere in England or go to America. Izzy, I know that it means I won’t be able to see you for quite some time and I’m sorry, but I won’t live under their thumb. Love is worth fighting for,” Andromeda said, hugging her sister.

When they broke apart, both wiping away tears, Andromeda asked; “Are you going to tell them what you know?”

Narcissa shook her head. “No, you deserve to be happy, Andi.”

“Thank you, Izzy, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

The day Andromeda left Hogwarts was bittersweet, while she was going to be reunited with Rodolphus, she knew that it would be the last time she would see Narcissa for a while.

Rodolphus had written to her to say he’d meet her in Hogsmeade. Narcissa walked with Andromeda to the small village, her arm linked through Andromeda’s. When they entered the village, Rodolphus stood waiting outside Honeydukes, his face lighting up at the sight of Andromeda.

Narcissa watched with a soft smile gracing her lips as her sister ran into his arms, kissing him as he picked her up and twirled her around happily, finally reunited. It was that moment that Narcissa hoped she would find happiness, the way her sister had found it with Rodolphus.

“Oh, Rod, I missed you,” Andromeda said, between kisses.

“I missed you too, Andi, but I’m here now. Are you ready to go?” Rodolphus replied, smiling as he looked into her eyes.

“Let me say goodbye to Izzy.”

Rodolphus nodded, releasing her and watching as the sisters embraced, knowing how close they were, the way he was with his brother.

“Write to me when you can,” Narcissa said.

“I will, I promise,” Andromeda replied, her voice rough from the tears.

When they broke apart, Narcissa walked with Andromeda to Rodolphus and looked at him. “Take care of her please.”

“I will, you have my word,” he said, his arm going around Andromeda’s waist. “Ready?” he asked her.

Andromeda looked up into his eyes. Smiling tearfully, she nodded. “Yes.”

The sisters waved at each other and then Andromeda vanished with Rodolphus to start their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.  
> I’ll see you all soon,  
> S L Blake x


End file.
